Daiku Warrior
by TeenGohan
Summary: The evil warrior Frieza had a son and he's son wants revenge on Gokou's family and will stop at nothing to get revenge...


Daiku Warrior  
  
  
SAGA I  
  
CHAPTER ONE: AMNESIA  
  
  
It had been years since the time of the legendary Super Saiyan Gokou.  
Gohan, Gokou's first son, had a son of his own named Daiku, later Gohan  
died from a mysterious force. He knew Gohan would want him to be strong, so  
he lived with it. Daiku was training in the gravity room at 35x Earth's  
normal gravity. That's where he was born, Earth. Daiku was on a ship going  
toward the planet Mati-jin, for a tournament of the strongest. " One  
thousand nine hundred ninety-eight ... ninety-nine... two thousand" Daiku  
barked. He got of his hands from handstand push-ups and got on 20ft high  
bars to do pull-ups. After doing five thousand pull-ups, he got a towel and  
dried his face. He walked into a room where he could recreate legendary  
warriors and battle them for greater skill. "Computer...recreate  
Frieza...setting...Namek" Daiku ordered. "Recreation complete, you may now  
proceed" the computer voice said. Daiku walked inside the holo-room, as  
entered he saw Frieza sanding there with his arms crossed. "So your Daiku"  
Frieza said with a smirk on his face. "I will take you down!" Frieza yelled  
as he jumped toward Daiku. Daiku quickly moved and flew on top of him. He  
slammed him on the ground. He jumps on Frieza and began punching him. They  
were exchanging punches and kicks. Frieza gave Daiku a big blow and he fell  
back but jumped back up and got back in the fight. He kicked Frieza in the  
face sending him flying across the field " Why you damn punk!" Frieza  
yelled with anger. Frieza began charging, his arms were pulled and legs  
were spread. Energy formed around him and moved quickly around him. He put  
his arms in front in a cup form. A ball appeared, it grew bigger and  
bigger, he let the ball go and it went flying toward Daiku. Daiku moved and  
then the ball followed. "I can't out run it!" Daiku yelled. He put his  
forearms in front and tucked his head in. The ball collided and blew up. He  
grinded his teeth, as he got more pissed. Frieza did another blast at  
Daiku, "What the?" Daiku yelled. "Kame hame ha?" Daiku yelled as he cupped  
his hands on his left side. He quickly moved his hands forward and a beam  
soared out and met Frieza's beam with equal power. The energy was flying  
everywhere. "Kao ken!" Daiku yelled. His muscles flexed out and his beam  
gained little advantage. "It's not working!" Daiku barked out. "Kao ken x  
10!" he shouted. A larger blast came from Daiku and took over Frieza's beam  
and covered Frieza. He stopped his attack. Smoke covered a large crater  
from his blast. A gust of wind blew away the smoke but some remained, He  
stood there ready to take a hit, his torn up red uniform with his given  
symbol from his father who was killed by Napa. A sweat drop came down his  
face. He made out Frieza's body and landed a couple meters away. Frieza  
only had one eye open and wounded on his chest and face. Frieza jumped up  
and flew to a nearby hill. Frieza pointed two fingers at Daiku. His fingers  
began to glow; suddenly a narrow beam flew at Daiku. He just tilted head  
and the beam barely hit him. It collided into a nearby mountain and  
exploded. "What the hell! That was sure to hit him!" Frieza yelled. "Take  
this you fly!" Frieza yelled as a blast flew toward Daiku. He got ready; he  
dug his feet into the ground. He blocked the blast but it pushed him into  
the mountain. Rock flew everywhere as the blast dug him into the mountain.  
"Kame Hame Ha!" a voice came from the mountain. A blast took over Frieza's  
beam and sent him flying into the sky. "Ahhh!" Frieza continued to yell as  
he rode the beam higher. His voice got quiet. After five minutes, he saw a  
small white body with a tail falling down to Namek. Frieza fell down on his  
back and bounced a little. He was wounded severely covered in blood,  
unconscious and lifeless. "Great fighter but poor warrior" Daiku said as he  
stared at the body but it was a mere hologram, it wasn't even a fight.  
"ComputerÖ end program" Daiku said.  
Daiku left the holo-room and went to the navigation room. His buddy Racu  
was at the helm. "Hey Daiku buckle up our ETA is one hour thirty-eight  
minutes" Racu stated. RacuÖDaiku's best friend, they knew each other as  
long as they can remember. Racu was wearing a black uniform with cut off  
sleeves and a red belt. "Here you take the helm, I'm going to train in the  
gravity room" Racu said spinning around in his chair and getting up to go  
to the gravity room. 1hour and 36 minutes later Daiku was at the helm  
typing in commands and making course adjustments. He kicked back and  
watches the beautiful planet get larger by the second. Racu walked in with  
his face smothered in the towel. "How much longer?" Racu said in towel. "I  
could hear you, but your damn face is in the towel" Daiku yelled at him.  
"Oh, by the look of that planet I'd say we're about 59 seconds away" Racu  
said. "Was that a educated guess?" Daiku asked. "No, the console's right  
there" Racu said pointing at the panel in the wall. Racu sat down in the  
left seat. "I'm hot let's turn the temperature down a little.  
"ComputerÖturn down the temperature to 17 degrees" Racu said. "BEEP" the  
computer did acknowledging the command. "Hang on we're beginning our  
decent" Daiku stated. The ship began to shake violently and they were  
tossed around in their chairs. "We have a rupture on the lower deck!" Racu  
said trying to get his voice over the noise. "Can you spare any power Daiku  
the rupture is getting bigger?" "There did that help?" Daiku replied. "A  
little, it slowed it down! Racu yelled. "Were out of the atmosphere," Daiku  
said as the shaking stopped. There's our designated landing spot. "Landing  
gear our!" Daiku said. Their ship touched down in the landing lot. HSSSS,  
the airlock opened. They walked out and their bodies appeared. Daiku was  
the first to look out of their ship. He saw many other ships, most probably  
for the tournament. Racu walked up behind him. "Wow there's a lot of ships  
here," Racu said putting his arms on his hips. "Lets just get to the  
tournament" Daiku said. They flew close to the ground to the arena. Once  
they got the footsteps of the building they took a good look at the  
building. There was two words reading MAXELL GYM, there was a banner that  
read MATON'S TOURNAMENT of the STRONGEST "Well Racu this is it, this is  
what we've been training for the past year" Daiku said. "I know you worked  
hard at this" Racu replied. The walked in the doors, there was two men  
sitting behind a table with papers in clipboards. The two walked over to  
them. Daiku. "Name?" "Daiku Henchen" The man flipped his papers. "Ok, go on  
in." Racu walked up; " Name?" "Racu Yachi." The mane again flipped his  
papers. "Ok your good" He saw Dack an old high school kid who would banter  
him. The boy spotted him from across the room. Dack walked over, "Well,  
look who it is" Dack said as he put his hand on Dack. Daiku shoved his hand  
off. "Go away!" Daiku yelled in his face. "Make me!" Dack yelled back.  
"Okay, Kame!, "Daiku yelled as he shot a blast on Dack sending him across  
the room and landing him on a table breaking it. A man in uniform walked  
up, "Ok break it up save it for the tournament, if you pull something like  
that again I throw you out" the man said. Speculators get ready and all  
contestants report too area. Five minutes later They walked over too pair  
of chairs by a large cage was the contestants' fight. He had a clear view  
of the floor of the cage. The cage was the size of two football fields. The  
material around the cage was made too take missed blasts. "Fist fight set  
up, Daiku Henchen and Dack Bilron," the announcer said of the intercom.  
"Dack!" Daiku yelled. "Your up" Dacu said pushing him on. Daiku walked up a  
short set a stairs and opened the door. The second he got in, Dack walked  
in. "So are you prepared go home in shame?' Dack asked with a smirk on his  
face. "I wouldn't be so sure" Daiku stated watching him, ready for an  
attack. "Ahhh!" Dack yelled running at him charging up.  
Dack swung his forearm at Daiku, but he ducked and Dack missed. Daiku upper  
cut Dack as he rose. He kicked Dack in the Stomach. "Punk!" Dack yelled  
flew up "Take this" Dack yelled. A blast soared out of Dack's cupped hand.  
Daiku countered with his own. The two beams collided. Dack's was slowly  
taken over Daiku's, he moved aside barely dodging Dack's beam. His beam  
blasted the ground, leaving a black mark on the ground. Dack flew down and  
started punching at Daiku. He just tilted his head to dodge a punch.  
Suddenly a blast shot a hole in the roof and two warriors came through the  
hole. Everyone was running and trying to get out the door, it is havoc.  
They were wearing armor and had eye gadgets to indicate power level.  
"Dicha" Dack said softly. "You know him" "yeah he was my old rival" Dack  
replied. "Don't recognize family resemblance, I Frieza's son" Dicha said.  
He pointed his hand toward at a power box and fired a blast at it. The box  
blew up. The cage went down and Dicha blast it a hole in and slowly hovered  
down. "When I was informed my father was killed by your grandfather I  
thought I would get revenge, but by the time I found him he was dead and  
then by the time I found Gohan he would be dead, so I thought I would get  
revenge on his grandson. I knew he would be at the tournament" Dacha said  
with a grin on his face and crossing his arms. 'Daiku I here, sorry it took  
me so long but the rush of people was cutting me off" Racu said running up  
to Daiku. "Hey whose the short freak with the tail?" Racu asked. "Freak am  
I?" Dicha barked out as he jumped at Racu and kicked him in the face.  
"Ahhh!" Racu yelled with face covered by his hands falling on the ground.  
Daiku jumped in and blocked off Dicha from Racu as he started getting up.  
"I came here to destroy you and the planet," Dicha said. "I can not let you  
do that" Daiku said angry. "Plus, I don't think you have the power to do  
that yet" Daiku said. "What!" Dicha yelled. "Yeah, I have a holo-room on my  
ship, I took the safety and fought your father beat him in less than in  
hour," Daiku yelled. "How dare you talk about my father like that!" Dacha  
yelled charging up. An explosion of energy occurred blowing the building  
into ruble. Daiku got up and looked around, there was ruble everywhere for  
at least for two miles. "Wow what an explosion!" Racu said as he got up.  
Racu looked around, he stood there waiting for Daiku to saw something. "Gee  
I hope everyone was out of the area" Dack said as he got up too. "I hope I  
didn't hurt anyone," Dicha said walking up. "Leave this planet before we  
get angry" Daiku warned. "Oh, you think I'm scared," Dicha, said. "You weak  
just like your grandfather" "Is that why he kicked Frieza's ass" Daiku  
replied. "What you fool!" Dicha yelled as he jumped at Daiku. Dicha hit  
Daiku in the face two times. He countered with a blast at Dicha's face.  
Daiku ran at him and kicked him in the stomach and then in the neck. He  
flipped back and flew face first at him. He chopped Dicha in the right part  
of the neck. "Daa!" Dicha groaned. "You'll pay for that!" Dicha barked as  
he ran at Daiku with his fist ready to him. Dicha swung at Daiku but he  
ducked and jumped back. Dicha tried to trip Daiku but jumped up and kicked  
him in the face. "Errrrr!" he groaned, his muscles strained. "Let me try a  
new technique on you" Dicha said with a grin. "Multi-blast!" Dicha's voice  
echoed. "Ahhh!" Dicha yelled as he charged, his muscled flexed, his legs  
are spread. Energy formed around him and moved quickly. Blasts began  
shooting out from all around him. The area filled with shooting streams of  
energy. Daiku dodged blast and quickly moved from place to place, never  
staying still for more than two seconds. "This is stops now" He shouted.  
Daiku hit a blast and it flew back a Dicha, he hit another one and flew at  
Dicha. They both a direct hit on Dicha. "Its not working!" Daiku yelled.  
"They keep on coming". Streams covered the area. Rocks are being destroyed,  
trees mountains everything. "Kame hame ha!" Daiku yelled as a blast shot  
from his cupped hands. The blast flew toward Dicha. Nothing. "Damn!" Daiku  
yelled in disappointment. "I can't take this anymore!" his voiced echoes  
through the range. "Kao ken attack x 50!" he yelled. His muscles flex, his  
senses increased 50 x normal. His body was stressed from all the power. He  
flew through the cloud full flying beams. Darting and knocking balls of  
energy out of the way, suddenly a blast collided into him. It carried him  
in the sky. "Ahhh!" he yelled as was thrown into the sky. He rolled of the  
20 ft wide beam and flew back down as the tons of blast stopped. He saw  
Dicha exhausted but quickly recovered.  
"I know what to do" Dicha said looking a Dacu watching near by behind a  
rock. "No don't look at me" Racu said frightened. Dicha concentrated and  
suddenly lifted him in the air. Racu wiggled around like a worm trying to  
escape being put on a hook. Racu got about fifty feet in the air. "Daiku  
help" Racu said before exploding into dust. "Dicha!" Daiku yelled in anger.  
"Ha, little technique my father taught...I believe he used the same  
technique to kill you fathers friend too!" Dicha explained. Daiku started  
to charge in anger, his hair flashed gold, his eyes turned green. He became  
a super Saiyan. "Err!!" Daiku groaned as he powered up. "I'm going to kill  
you off!" Daiku yelled. "Hahaaha!" Dicha laughed. "You think just because  
you're a Super Saiyan you can beat me!" Dicha snickered. "My father was  
weak!"  
Daiku snapped and chased after Dicha. He swung his arm at him, but he  
wasn't there. Daiku looked around but he saw nothing. He heard a laugh, and  
then looked around more to see where it came from. Nothing was there.  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
